Nicks Secret
by wolfborn96
Summary: Just A regular day, Hustling, working the money out of people's pockets. It was all normal, that is until Finnick becomes extremely suspicious after Nick turns down going to the bar and won't divulge his "Secret plans" for the rest of the evening. What is he doing that he can't tell anyone about, especially his closest, and only true friend? one-shot, T for the lang.


This is my Prequel to the movie Zootopia, Nick is housing a secret from his friends, but what could it be? What dark passenger does Nick have?

* * *

They were doing so well today, Finnick was being adored by passing mothers and teenaged girls. He played the kid role so well.

 _Finnick is doing great, we've got to use that elephant costume again._ Nick's thoughts picked up speed, his face, smiling, a dad and his son. Nick stepped up on a wooden crate and adjusted the microphone to his head.

"Ladies and gentleman please gather 'round as Orion the Omniscient Fox is about to tell you everything about yourselves!" The fox stood atop a box collecting as many people as he could, Orion was drawing out a district map. The bustling shopping district of Sahara square was packed today, which is to be expected on such a beautiful day!

"Step right up, Step right up! We are about to begin ladies and gentleman! My name Is Nick and today I am helping you get to know my good friend Orion here. Why do you want to know Orion you ask? Well, Orion here knows everything about everyone! How? Simply by your district code. That's right ladies and gentlemen this fox can tell you about yourself and maybe more! Solely based on one 5-digit number!" Nick looked at Orion, who gave him thumbs up.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, would you like to meet this legendary man?" the crowd gave a sizable murmur.

"Woah, I'm sorry, I didn't hear that. ARE YOU ALL READY FOR THE ONE, THE ONLY, THE ORION THE OMNISCIENT!?" The crowd was much more lively this time, the children could be heard the best.

Nick passed the mic to Orion who then began to give his intro speech. Nick looked around.

 _Where…?_ Nicks eyes hunted for the Finnick. He found the little sandy colored fox maneuvering between people's legs near the back of the gathering.

The show was going Nick was watching, doing his part without missing a beat, interjecting in just the right places or setting up the next prop.

He turned his attention to Finnick once again, this time the little fennec was standing on various object and reaching into the pockets of the animals watching the show. He gingerly extracted the wallet, removing a couple medium to large bills before returning the wallet. He did this to almost every animal in the back rows because those with the animals who weren't going to tip Orion for his performance. Those in the mid-section needed more careful analysis and stereotyping before pickpocketing them. The front row was left alone because more people could see the little fox, and they were the most likely to tip.

"OH MY GOODNESS! How did you do that!" Another audience member taken by surprise. Nick smiled and shot a glance as the fennec finished replacing the last wallet, and returned to his side.

A couple of mothers took notice of him in his elephant suit, a couple of men too, they all smiled and returned their attention to the performance. Nick reached down and picked up his friend, to solidify his act.

Orion finished his last act with an oo and an ahh from the crowd, he turned and gave Nick the microphone back.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all so, so very much for coming and watching our show today, please keep in mind this is what Orion does for a living so, please, find the kindness in your heart and tip him! Have a great day folks!"

Parents gave their kids money to place in a hat that sat a few feet in front of Orion, a couple of adults also tipped him. Orion thanked each of them as they did so.

When the crowd was mostly gone, Nick put Finnick down and brought the van around, which belonged to Finnick. They packed up all the equipment, the last hustle of the day had been completed. He gave Finnick several small objects to put in the van while he and Orion packed up the rest of the props. Once the van was completely packed, they all got in and drove off, Finnick in the driver's seat. They were out of the square by 7:30.

The crew drove to a back alley away from everyone's view, they pulled down it and parked. Nick reached out his hand and collected the total earnings from the day, and gave everyone their cut.

"80, 90, 500 right there. Ok everyone did a great job today!" Nick began to encourage his team, while making sure he grabbed all his stuff. Finnick who was in the driver seat shot Nick a dirty look.

"I swear Nick, I am never wearing that fucking costume again, got it?" Finnick had daggers in his eyes, but Nick didn't care.

"Aah, but you looked so cute!" Nick smirked and Orion stifled a laugh from the back seat. Finnick was about to come out of his seat.

"So, boss, got any plans for tonight?" Orion quickly changed the subject before Finnick killed Nick or him.

"Nah, I was just going to go home, watch something, catch a few extra z's." Nick put an elbow on the seat and turned around while talking to Orion.

"We are going to try and get some hardware for tomorrow's hustle, wanna come?" Orion glanced quickly at the fennec whose expression was as neutral as it ever got.

"Sure, why not."

Finnick turned the key in the ignition and the engine turned over with an old rough and tumble heave, before revving to life. They then set off to the dollar craft store down the street.

It only took them 5 or so minutes to get there, they parked the van and went inside to hunt down the cheapest, and largest quantities of supplies. They walked around and shared stories for a while, the events that had happened during the day that the other may not have seen. It ended up mainly filling in Orion about how Finnick almost got caught. They carried on and joked with each other into the evening.

It was almost 9:30 when they left. They had managed to get away with only spending a collective $25. They piled into Finnick's van and drove back towards the center of the district. Finnick broke the silence first.

"Nick, Orion and I are gonna go to the bar, the one just down the street from your place, wanna come man?" Nick looked down at his phone and then back to the street.

"Not tonight, Fin. I have other plans. Thanks though." Nick seemed to be awfully serious about these plans, although he still had a smile on his face. Finnick shot him a suspicious look.

After a few minutes or so, Finnick pulled in front of Nicks apartment complex and the tall red fox hopped out of the car, smiling a little from the evening.

"So, boss, you getting with your lady friend tonight?" Orion gave a fiendish smile to Nick who didn't react with more than a sly smile.

"Now, wouldn't you like to know." Nick shook his head as he quickly scoured the floor of the car for any dropped items.

"ooo, get some!" Orion shouted at Nick, who shot a look at him with an expression that roughly translated to 'are you really this immature?' while Finnick mumbled something about him being a perv. He leaned a little and asked Nick one last time.

"Hey man, you sure you don't wanna come?" The Finnick was being sincere, Nick doesn't usually pass up an opportunity to go out with the guys.

"Yea buddy, I'm sure." With that Nick blew a kiss to Finnick, just to piss him off, and walked into the complex.

"Ok, Everythings ok right? You ain't in some kinda trouble?" Finnick was overly suspicious of these plans Nick had, He had never not gone to the bar with them after such a successful hustle.

"Yea, I promise, I'll see you tomorrow." Nick didn't break his gaze with Finnick until the small fox turned to yell at Orion for something.

Nick turned around and watch his crew drive away through the window before going to his apartment. He opened the door and set everything down. His apartment was in the same condition as usual, not messy, but slightly disorganized with dishes in the sink. He walked into his room removing a thick wad of cash from one of his pockets. He took off the rubber-band and began counting.

 _One hundred, two hundred, three, four, five… six fifty... Not bad for a day's worth._ Nick separated the cash, putting $300 into a safe hidden inside his closet, and put the rest on the dresser. He opened his drawers and quickly changed out of the clothes he was wearing, he was in a bit of a hurry, it was getting late.

On his way, out the door, he grabbed his phone, his keys, and the money.

He walked through the dark alleys, quick and quietly going deeper into the ghettos of Sahara Square. He finally arrived at the door of an older home, which was dark and gloomy outside. The paint was peeling, the shackles need repair, the doorbell was broken.

He looked around and turned his ear towards the darkness behind him, the silences told him he was alone. He knocked a gently on the door.

He heard slow movement, and two, no, three chain bolts slide open before the door cracked. The face of an older women stared him down before sprouting a giant smile, swinging the door open the rest of the way.

"Nicholas, my, my it's been so long since I last saw you! Please come in!" Nick looked down in shame, He knew he should visit his mother more often.

"Mom, it really has been too long." Nick broke off to give his mother the biggest hug he could. "I didn't wake you did I?"

They went into the living room of her house, which had barely changed since the day Nick moved out. The furniture, the pictures, everything was in the exact same spot as he remembered it. It was a cozy, small house, perfect for a kid and a single mother. She broke his nostalgia when she began to answer his question.

"OH! No, no sweetheart, I was just watching the news! Have you had anything to eat today? My goodness, you're so thin! I have some left-overs in…" Nick smiled and politely cut in.

"I'm good mom, I just wanted to stop by for a minute, I know you must be exhausted. I..." Nick was cut off by his mother trying to get him to stay for the night.

"Mom, MOM! Listen for a second, I must be at work tomorrow morning, but I promise, I will come and have dinner with you soon! I just wanted to give you this." Nick pulled the cash out of his pocket and handed it to her. She refused.

"Oh, Nicky, I could never accept this, it's… it's just…" She began to get choked up and looked into Nicks eyes in silence. He took her hands, placing the cash between them and his hands over hers.

"Please take this, it's for you, I won't take no as an answer." Nick smiled before embracing his mother again. She pulled away.

"Nick, how did you get this much money? Please tell me you didn't steal it." Before Nick could lie to her the look of guilt gave him away.

"Nicholas, I taught you better, please I don't need stolen money." Her voice was soft, gentle and stern.

"I know, that's why I didn't give you the stolen stuff, Only the stuff we earned for real. I promise" He looked into his mother's eyes for a reaction.

"Nick, I love you, but you have to stop stealing, it's not ok, I know it's the only way you make a living right now, but please, try and get a real job." His mother was stern, she cared for him so deeply, she rested one of her paws on his shoulder. He looked at the floor, sniffled, and looked up.

"I.. I'm trying, it isn't easy for foxes, you know that. I try every chance I get but it never works. I am sorry I steal." He looked into her eyes, he could see the disappointment that he knew too well, but he could also see her love, and caring for him.

"I just want to make you proud mom."

 _Little did he know, just how proud he would make her, or know that Orion would call in sick the next day, nor that Finnick would be in his elephant costume again. He didn't know that he was going to meet an annoying rabbit and be blackmailed into helping her. He couldn't have seen that she would become one of his closest friends, and convince him to join the police force. Only in time, would he see the greatest look of pride on his mother's face, as he walked across the stage to receive his badge. He couldn't have known how proud he was going to make her, or how much she had always loved him. He couldn't have known how much his life was about to change, for the better._


End file.
